


Which Engineering is Better

by residentdelinquent



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, and Jake, mentions of rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentdelinquent/pseuds/residentdelinquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I came up with this when I really should have been asleep but instead the engineering student + homestuck fan in me was like, “write this. you know you want to.” It’s not very obvious but this is pale dirkjade and johnroxy and red davejade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Engineering is Better

Jade Harley glared at her usual partner in crime. “I’m telling you, specializing provides a skill set that would otherwise have to be learned while on the job taking valuable time from projects that need to get done.”

“Yeah but by choosing not to specialize you get a wider skill set that can be applied to more fields therefore being the better option.”

Dirk Strider seemed disgruntled. Though it was more in his body language than his face.

Jade scoffed. A rare thing for her.

“Right as if that’s the better option. I’d rather have the specialized knowledge before hand versus learning it on the job.”

“Yeah well, I’d rather have the wider skill set over the specialized skill set.”

Dave Strider who had just entered the room was very confused. It seems that his girlfriend and his brother were still arguing about something.

When he had originally absconded from the room, they had been arguing about whether or not astronomy was an important science like the nerds they were.

John Egbert on the other hand had been enjoying his popcorn watching said argument and learning a lot. Before today he had no idea that there were different types of engineering so watching them argue about it was hilarious.

Dave noticing that John was still there, went over there, grabbed a handful of the wonderfully popped corn, and plopped down next to him.

“So what are they arguing about now?”

“Hm, oh whether aerospace engineering or mechanical engineering is better. Did you know that mechanical engineers can work as aerospace engineers while aerospace engineers don’t normally work as mechanical ones because of their specialization.”

Dave who had not known that said so and then both he and John fell into silence to watch.

Jade and Dirk rarely argued but when they did, it was for a long time. Already they’d been going at it for almost two hours.

They probably wouldn’t have dared to argue if Jane was still in the house but she and Roxy had gone out to get groceries. Apparently eight people could eat a lot. Who knew?

Jake and Rose had escaped the room as soon as they could and Dave had left when they had tried to make him pick sides. Both Dirk and Jade knew better than to ask John to pick because he would pick Jade and be unrepentant about it.

“What in the world is happening here?”

John and Dave looked up to see Jane standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

John grinned, “Not much. Just Jade and Dirk arguing about which engineering is better. It’s the aerospace versus mechanical edition.”

Jane shook her head in exasperation, “Well they’ll tire themselves out eventually. John, come help me with the groceries.”

“Sure! Oh hey Roxy.”

Roxy who had just entered the room returned John’s grin.

“How’s the aerospace versus mechanical argument going?”

Jane gave Roxy a betrayed look, “You knew this was happening and didn’t bother to tell me.”

“I didn’t want to worry you Janey. Anyways I’ll take care of this,” giggled Roxy. She had been planning to do this since the moment John had told her what was happening.

“Both of you are wrong. Computer engineering is the best.”

Dirk and Jade turned to glare at the interloper only to see Roxy grinning at them. They both glanced at each other before bursting out in laughter.

It was just another day of shenanigans after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has questions for me, I can be found at [desikauwa on tumblr](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/). Any depictions of the engineering fields mentioned may be inaccurate as I'm a chemical engineering major and not in aerospace or mechanical engineering.


End file.
